Romantic Moments
by YA fiction fan 16
Summary: this is a collection of PJO couples ship first PJO story so if you have any ideas please tell me of the couples i should do .
1. Chapter 1

Memorises in Time

Perc

I can't seem to get this girl out of my head I keep thinking somehow ,some way, I have to know her or it will slowly drive me insane. Every time I go to sleep I keep having these dreams about her. Those golden blond princess locks and that face I keep thinking that I remember her from somewhere but where .

*flash back*

I was busy packing things into a navy backpack . i was putting in things like a jar of golden liquid which i think was nectar and brownie like squares which is ambrosia. I must have been preparing to go somewhere.

"seaweed brain are you ready yet ? ".

Came a voice that i knew all too familiar from my dreams. Out comes this tall blond girl with curly hair and sat on her head is a new York Yankees hat . every time i see her i just want to reach out and touch her but then i realise it is only a dream.

We then race out of a wooden cabin and out into the fields we seem to be heading for a hill in the distance we keep on running until we both trip and fall into the grass.

"oh Percy sometimes you can be so clumsy "she said in between laughs.

We ended up just sitting there for a while arm around each other then the girl slowly turns her head around and looks at me we both slowly lean in our lips softly meet each other's clearly wanting to saviour the moment . even if it was just a dream it all seems so real for me .

The kiss is not sloppy our too passionate but a kiss that lovers would share . every time i touch her it feels like there is fireworks going off in my head .

It seems like were ever this place is i had a life. her even just dreaming about her is not enough she has to be real and i have to meet her .

**I own nothing just the storyline ideas . Rick rioden owns Percy Jackson and if you have any ideas please let me know soon **

**Enjoy **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Lost hopes**

_Piper pov_

Today started out like any other day. One of our advisors coach hedge told us that we were going on a field trip to the grand canyon we were just glad to get out of there.

So we got on the bus and i took my seat next to my two friends one is a guy who is shortish with elfish features he is Leo. My next friend or should i say was ... boyfriend on the other side of me he is built like he is from a military camp he has a strong build and lean with short cut blond hair is Jason.

"Piper we are nearly there do you think we should wake Jase " Leo said causally but with that glint in his eyes i knew he had something planned .

"Leo i know that look don't worry i will " i said

When the bus neared the entrance Jason gave a sudden jolt up right .

"Jase Jason are you all right " i said worriedly

"do i know you " he said slowly

"Jason don't you remember us we are your friends piper and Leo" i said pleadingly

" i am sorry but the only thing i can remember is waking up on this bus" said Jason

" come on cupcakes it is time to move out " said coach hedge

" well i guess we better get going guys " i said sadly.

I thought everything was going great then all of a sudden he loses his memory how am i supposed to get him back again.

Flashback 

it was a perfect crystal clear night and me and Jason had decided to go for a walk and watch the stars twinkling in the midnight sky.

" where are you guys going " Leo said jumping behind me

" gosh Leo you nearly gave me a hard attack " i said angrily

" where are you going beauty queen " he said questionly

" oh nowhere and i told you never to call me that " i said tiredly

" when you mean nowhere you mean on a date with Jason " he said moving his eyebrows

" look Leo i have no time i gotta go " i said running out the door .

"Jason sorry i am late i had to deal with Leo " i said quickly

" no don't worry we have plenty of time " he said while chuckling

" so... what do ya want to do " i said awkwardly while looking at my feet

" how about we just sit and watch the stars " he said casually

" sure why not " i said quickly this was one of the first times me and Jason where alone together and i was kinda nervous

" right well lets go " he said all ready walking up the glass hill

" wait up Jase " i said while running to catch up with him .

He stood back and waited but being clumsy me i tripped over a rock and fell on top of him with a thud .

" oh my god are you okay " i said quickly then out of nowhere we started leaning in and next thing you know his gently yet fierce lips touch mine and that moment felt like a scene from one of those romantic novels and i enjoyed every minute .

For a split second everything was so perfect but now is terrible everything was a lie Jason may not like me or worse have a girlfriend i have lost hope.

**I own nothing just the storyline idea Rick Rioden owns PJO and if you have any ideas please let me know soon . **

**ENJOY !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

More than friends

_Frank pov _

_Ever since i saw Hazel when she came into our camp along with her brother her black greasy hair he looked like death warmed up and gave off a creepy vibe when she came across the war field towards camp . she had bouncy chocolate curls and had the build of a little girl . i felt drawn to her like some unknown force was pulling me towards her but knowing the gods anything is possible. _

" _h ... hi my name is Hazel " she said in a nervous tone . _

" _welcome to camp Jupiter Hazel i hope you enjoy yourself here " i said while shaking her hand . _

_It was funny to think that two years from now that very same girl would become my girlfriend . i remember how i used to take every single moment chance i get to glance at the angle like sweet face with freckles speckled throughout her face and arms . i remember the very day we became friends . _

_Flashback _

It was a bright cheerful summers day so everyone went down through the cobblestone streets to gaze and wonder about the shops , tiny little restaurants and other eye catching attractions that could take your fancy.

I was walking down the street sipping my steaming hot drink not really looking where i was going when it happened . i was flung backwards towards the ground by a familiar figure .

" oh ph i am so sorry i was not really looking where i was going " Hazel said hurriedly.

" don't worry Hazel it is fine " i said causally

" soo ... where are you going anyway " i said changing the topic.

" i was just exploring this place is huge " she said spreading her hands out wide for dramatic effect .

" Hazel are you sure your all right you seem to be spending an awful lot of time by yourself " i said with concern creeping onto my face .

" well the thing is people think i am a bit odd so i don't really have friends " Hazel aid awkwardly looking at the ground .

" don't worry Hazel you won't anymore because i will be your friend " i said confidently and i pulled her away to my friends .

End of flashback 

I always tried to make my move and ask her out after the moment but always got tongue tied but i finally got my wish because me and Hazel are more than friends .

**I own nothing Rick Rioden owns PJO if you have any ideas of other pairing i should do please tell me .i own nothing . i haven't updated in ages because of school i am sorry to keep you waiting . i hope you enjoy this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

Charter 4

Forbidden love

Nico pov

Set after the house

Everyone still thinks of me as some little kid ! i mean have i not done enough to prove myself . i try even now to forget about that meeting with the monstrous ... cupid . Jason i know he really does mean well but he is very wrong Percy and i can be no more than friends i have never really thought about him that way because my heart belongs to another just as forbidden , love that sadly will never happen .

Percy pov

I sat overlooking the vast ocean a thing that can be calm yet monstrous as i have come to know. I suddenly heard a voice over my shoulder

" Percy can we talk " i looked over my shoulder to realise that the voice belonged to none other than Jason.

" sure what's up Jason something bothering you ?"i said i was curious as to what Jason had to say .

"Percy i have something to tell you about nico "he said in a careful voice . wait Nico what ! does he know why he is acting so strange .

" do you know why he is acting so strange " i said

"well Percy this is going to sound ridiculous but i have to tell you . " he said

"what is it" i said

"well...nico...has a crush on you " he said no he cannot love me because he loves another a person actually a good friend of mine .

Shock over took me my body Jason must have misunderstood the situation that's it ,

" Jason what are you talking about you must have had a knock to the head nico that's completely stupid " i said .

"Percy it is true me and Nico had a ruin in wit cupid " he said so that's where he heard it .

"look Jason i can assure you nico loves someone else " i said

" Well if he doesn't love you then who does he love " Jason Said

" Jason i promised nico that i can never tell anyone"

3rd person pov

Nico coach hedge and Reyna where making their way to campr boarders when they heard the ground shaking at an alarming rate .

"Reyna coach go on make sure the statue gets to camp " Nico said

" Nico don't be silly we wouldn't just leave you to fight what ever this thing is " said Reyna

"Nico is right come on Reyna we have to complete ur quest " coach drags Reyna and they both disappear with the statue .

Well Nico thought i might as well find out what made that noise. as he approached the scaly vicious hungry looking hydra blue lighting strikes the monster and only ash was left of it . Blue thunder could only mean one thing Thalia . even just the sound of her name made Nico's heart skip a beat.

"well .. death breath fancy meeting you here " came a voice out of nowhere and it could only be one person Thalia .

"Thalia what are you doing here away from the other hunters " asked Nico curiously

"well Nico i came here to find you "Thalia said and slowly proudly walked over to Nico .

A great sence of longing took over Nico this had been the very girl je had wanted since he had first laid eyes on her all those years ago . they both raped their arms around each other in a tight embrace . it had been a year since the two had seen one another what with Nico's trip to tarturas being trapped in a jar and not to mention Thalia being n the hunt she is busy all the time .

"Nico do you always have to be so reckless you could have been killed or worse " said Thalia concern written all over her face .

"Thalia i was only trying to find out any information i could about the giants "said Nico ten he wrapped his arms around her . at that moment their faces where inches apart from each others . they both slowly leaned in like time had stopped and there was only just the two of them .

Their lips slowly touched each other's feeling the moment and cherishing it . their arms creped over each other's bodies wanting their kiss to never end their kiss suddenly became more passionate as their tongues explored each other's mouths wanting to memorise every detail .

it was like they had wanted this for ears . they kissed with such pent up emotion like they would never be able to do it again because their love is forbidden

**I own nothing Rick rioden owns PJO if you have any couples ideas or stories please tell me and i will give you credit . **

**i hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you like my story so far please review **


End file.
